


Open your iron-like heart

by oreob1tch



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Confession, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: They've known each other for ages. Jongin doesn't think there was a time when Taemin was not by his side.They were inseparable.Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first TaeKai fic that I've ever written so hopefully it's not a complete trash. Any kind of feedback is more than appreciated and welcome.
> 
> The first chapter is kind of short, following chapters will be longer though.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

It's always been just Jongin and Taemin. They've known each other for ages. Jongin doesn't think there was a time when they were not together. All the memories he has, anything he can think of, Taemin was always there, by his side.  
  
Their mom were childhood best friends but stopped seeing each other when Taemin's mother moved house.  
  
Few years later, both married and pregnant, they ended up living few blocks away from each other.  
  
So when Jongin was born, his mom and Taemin's mom were sure they would be friends, just like they were.  
  
And they were not wrong. And it wasn't because their parents wanted them to be friend. They just liked each other a lot.  
  
They grew up together, did everything kids do together, played games and sneaked out and got into troubles and there's no one Jongin would rather make these memories with.  
His parents love Taemin almost as much as they love their own son and so do Taemin's parents love Jongin.  
  
They were inseparable in middle school and even high school.  
  
And they still are. Once they graduated from high school, they decided to go to the same university so they could still be together.  
  
***  
  
"You'll be coming home whenever you can, right?" Jongin's mom sobs, trying her best not to full-on cry. It only makes it harder for Jongin not to cry himself.  
  
"Of course mom. I'm not dying, you know? I'll be still alive, just few miles away from you."  
  
She looks behind him and waves at Taemin who's leaning against the door. He smiles at her and waves back, waiting for his best friend.  
  
"Take care of him." She asks the older boy and he nods, smiling even wider.   
  
"I will. I always do."  
  
Jongin scoffs and bites his lip to stop himself from smiling. Taemin's not wrong, he really does take care of him, ever since they were small.  
  
"See you soon, mom." He kisses her cheek, grabs his backpack and walks over to the car, getting in. Taemin waves one last time, getting in as well and starts the engine.  
  
"Ready?" He looks at the younger boy who shruggs.  
  
"Can you really be ready for something like this? But yea I guess."  
  
Taemin rolls his eyes at his best friend's comment and starts driving.  
  
They decided to leave few days earlier than they really should to enjoy the last road trip they will be able to go on for a really long time. Both of them are pretty excited for university, completely aware of how tiring and difficult it will be. They're not really the party types so all of their free time won't be that free - they will do their assignments and such.  
Or at least, that's the plan. Who knows what wil actually happen.

"Any plans to where exactly we're going?" Taemin asks, looking at the road while Jonging is looking for something on his phone.  
  
"Depends. Do you mind spending the night in the car? Because then I will not look for motels and just for the places we can visit."  
  
Few minutes later they both agree that they don't really mind sleeping in the car. It's not the most comfortable thing ever, sure, but why would they spend a ridiculous amount of money on sleeping in the motel when they can sleep in a perfectly fine car.  
So they talk about what they want to see, where they want to go.  
  
In this moment, in a passanger seat of Taemin's old car, with the said boy by his side - like he always has been - Jongin feels the happiest.  
And he wouldn't change a thing.  
  
He glances at Taemin, taking in the sight of his handsome side profile. His straight nose and plush lips, the way his hair flows in the wind around his head.  
The sight makes his heart clench and stomach twist painfully. It's been few months ever since he started feeling like this whenever he looked at the older boy and could just admire what his best friend looks like.  
  
And he doesn't really want to think about it because he knows damn well what's going on, what's happening to him and he's doing his best to supress it and ignore it, because there's no way in hell that he would risk the most beautiful friendship for something so stupid as romantic feelings.  
  
No, he can do this. He can sleep by Taemin's side in the dorm they will share, he can pretend like nothing's wrong. Because he's been doing it for weeks, because he already spent countless sleepless nights supressing his feelings while Taemin was cuddled up to his side, arm around his waist, his head on Jongin's chest.  
He feels his heartbeat quicken when Taemin catches his staring and smiles widely at him before looking back at the road.  
  
"You're drooling." he chuckles and Jongin quickly wipes his mouth even though he knows he wasn't drooling.   
  
"Oh fuck off."  
  
"Language! You kiss your mother with that mouth?!" Taemin laughs and Jongin smiles softly, because his laugh is one of the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard. And damn, did he have to say something like that? Because Jongin would much rather kiss someone else with that mouth.  
  
But he's not allowed to think about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm honestly half dead by this point, slept for like an hour tonight (or like this morning because I fell asleep at 6 a.m.) and I'm writing this at work so if it sucks, please excuse me, I was trying to do my best but i'm literally half asleep while writing this.  
> once again, feedback is more than appreciated. XoXo.

Sleeping in the car was probably really bad idea and they realize that the very next morning when their backs protest with their every move.  
  
But they can't bring themselves to care, not really, because they enjoyed the previous day and even the night before they both fell asleep in the back seat, kind of cuddled up together.  
And for Jongin, there's almost nothing prettier than Taemin's face in the morning. He looks relaxed and pure and it takes all of Jongin's self control not to kiss him.  
  
When his best friend opens his eyes, Jongin quickly looks away and pretends like nothing happened, like he's not creepy at all and wasn't staring at him while sleeping.  
They get back on the road soon, looking for a gas station so they can use the bathroom.  
  
Their plan for that day is to visit a music festival they bought tickets for online the previous night. It's not that kind of thing they like but they don't really care, wanting to only spend some time together, listen to some new music and get drunk.  
  
Actually, Jongin thinks, that's all he's going to do.  
  
And also pray that he doesn't say anything stupid while drunk.  
  
The problem with Taemin is that he remembers everyhing that happens when he's drunk, unlike Jongin whose mind is just a blank space the following morning and he has almost  no memories what so ever.  
  
They get to the festival, show their online tickets that were sent to Taemin's email, get  bracelets and stamps on their wrists and then they can finally get in.  
  
The music is already playing, some - for them unknown - band is jumping on stage, screaming lyrics into their mics and soon Jongin finds himself swaying to the beat.  
  
Taemin smiles at him softly. "Wanna dance?"  
  
He knows how much Jongin loves to dance, but literally no one else is dancing, most of the people just sitting by the tables, stuffing their faces or getting drunk, already.  
  
"It's going to be awkward." He frowns but Taemin is already pullling him closer, holding him by his waist and sways from side to side with him. It's ridiculous because the song is fast and they're basically slowdancing but Jongin can't bring himself to tell Taemin to stop. Instead, he puts his head on Taemin's shoulder, breathing in his scent. He smells like laundry detergent and old spice and a little sweaty and for Jongin there is no better scent in the whole universe. And he's well aware that he's whipped for Taemin but it's not like he can do anything about it.  
  
He can see other people staring at them and it only makes him hug the older boy tighter. The said boy chuckles and presses his lips against Jongin's temple.  
The younger's heart stops.  
  
It's not like it's something new, Taemin is very affectionate, loves to cuddle and sometimes even hold hands and when he feels especially bold, he kisses Jongin on the cheek or forehead.  
It just shows how much he cares for Jongin and the latter feels like shit for turning that into something romantic. He feels like he's using Taemin to fullfill his fantasies whenever this happens.  
  
Or god forbid, when he touches himself and his mind wanders to Taemin, he usually starts crying afterwards, feeling like the worst friend ever for using Taemin like this and he hopes that his friend will never find out.  
  
"I can hear them talking." Jongin mutters into Taemin's shoulder and the older boy laughs.  
  
"Let them talk. It's not like we're doing anything wrong." he pauses and then smirks, moving his left hand from Jongin's waist down to his butt.  "I could also do this." he whispers, groping Jongin's ass. "And that would be inappropriate. But I'm not doing that, am I?"  
  
But Jongin can't answer. He doesn't know how to. His brain stopped working the moment the felt Taemin's hand on his ass.  
  
He never realizes how big his hands were until his one hand covered almost the entirety of his behind. Not that Jongin's butt is big or anything.  
But still, it gives him a hard time breathing. It also gives him wanking (and crying) material for the rest of his life.  


Jongin's stomach grumbles loudly before he can even answer and Taemin chuckles, pulling away from Jongin.  
"Let's get you fed, shall we."  
  
And the second Taemin is gone, Jongin already misses the warmth of his body.  
  
The festival food is basically just junk food, greasy and not healthy in any way but it's the only thing they can get. Jongin's body is going to hate him for this but what can he do, he'll just work out more to get it out of him.  
  
But seeing Taemin munching on his hot dog makes Jongin really happy for some reason.  
  
"Wanna get drunk?" Taemin asks after a while, when he finishes his food.  
  
"Already?" Jongin frowns. Taemin only nods and soon enough, he leaves to get them some beer. They drink in silence, interrupting it only to comment on a band that is currently playing. Jongin really wants to hold Taemin's hand.  
  
He can feel the buzz from the alcohol in his head, feels himself getting warm and after a fifth beer, he's more than tipsy but not quite drunk yet.  
But it's totally drunk enough for him to scoot over to Taemin's side, putting his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You're always so warm." he whispers and Taemin chuckles for the zillionth time that day.  
"And you also smell really nice." Jongin admits and the older scratches his head awkwardly.  
  
"Thank you, I guess?"  
  
"I love cuddling you." Jongin says finally, turning his head to press his lips against Taemin's neck. The latter freezes, not knowing what to do. He himself is barely tipsy, alcohol not having any real influence on him (that's why he's able to remember everything.) and hearing this from his friend makes him..surprised. Shocked even.  
  
"I wanna sleep." Jongin pouts and Taemin nods, helping him to get up and walks with him to the parking lot where his car is. He gets Jongin onto the back seat and the younger's still pouting.  
"Come here to cuddle with me?"  
  
"In a minute." Taemin says softly and Jongin pouts even more. Without thinking, Taemin leans down and kisses Jongin's lips to get rid of the pout. And it works.  
  
Thank god that Jongin never remembers what happened when he was drunk because this would make it really awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

They don't talk about what happened, mainly because Jongin doesn't remember any of it, just as expected. And Taemin is honestly glad because he doesn't want to have that conversation with him.

They pack their things and get back on the way. There are few more places they wanted to visit before going to the campus and settling down in the dorm. But Jongin isn't really feeling well so Taemin figures it'll be better for them to go there already so Jongin can really rest, on a real bed and not in the backseat of his crappy car. Plus, the sooner they get there, the sooner they meet new people and make new friends, right?

He hopes for it, honestly. Not that he doesn't love Jongin, he does, from the bottom of his heart, but he's sure that meeting new people will do only good to them. Expanding their circle of friends (that is honestly the two of them) will be good for them. Not that he doesn't like being with his best friend only, but this is not high school anymore and the more friends they have here, the better.

They spend few more hours in the car, Jongin is sleeping most of the time so Taemin is listening to the radio quietly, checking the younger boy in the review mirror from time to time.

Yesterday night changed a lot and Taemin doesn't really know what to think about it now, when it happened. A lot of people thought they're actually boyfriends since they are so close and they would just laugh it off but after Jongin told him yesterday...maybe he's the only one who thought that way?

Not that Jongin said a lot after all. He just said that Taemin smelled nice. It doesn't mean anything except it does. It does for Taemin, because he always tried to supress this weird feeling in his stomach that he got everytime he looked at his best friend, he tried to ignore how his stomach turned uncomfortably every time the younger boy smiled at him with his stupid wide grin on his face.

To say that he doesn't think Jongin is attractive would be a big ugly lie.

But he's his best friend and he can't do anything because he's not risking their friendship. It's too precious for him.

But then again, there's the thing that Jongin  said the previous night that is still on his mind. Maybe Jongin likes him this way too? Should he talk to him about it? Or would it just make things worse?

Also, Jongin was pretty drunk so maybe he didn't even mean it. Who the fuck knows, honestly..

**

Taemin doesn't want to wake him up but carrying him to the dorm isn't a good idea. It would probably kill his back. So he opens the door and crawls in to softly poke Jongin in the side. "Nini, it's time to wake up."

The younger boy stirrs in his sleep and groans.

"We're here, come on."

Jongin opens his eyes slowly and then sits up, almost hitting his head with Taemin's.

"Fine. Give me a minute to wake up properly."

The older boy hums in response, getting out of the car again to get some of their boxes out. "Wait here, will you? I'll go get the key to our room."

***

Once they move everything from the car to the dorm itself, it is time to unpack, but Jongin is still feeling like crap so Taemin helps him to the bed and unpacks at least his things.

The slightly taller one of the two wakes up an hour later, finally feeling better. He swallows some pain killers to help him with his awful headache and then starts unpacking his own stuff. The door to their room bursts open and two guys step in.

"Hi!" One of them greets, wide smile plastered on his handsome face. Both Jongin and Taemin are still bit shocked from their arrival but greet back never the less.

"I'm Jinki." he smiles and shakes their hands. Then he points at the guy behind him, tall boy wih bleached blond hair and resting bitch face. Or maybe he's really frowning. Who knows.

"This is Sehun. He looks intimidating, but he's actually a giant puppy, right?" he grins at Sehun who just rolls his eyes but the corners of his mouth twitch in a smile.

"Sure, hyung."

They chat a little bit and Taemin is more than happy that they actually found some friends. Well the friends actually found _them._ But that doesn't matter.

The only thing he doesn't like is the way Sehun looks at Jongin. Like he can't get enough of him. Like he would take the first chance to slam him against the wall.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a major writing block so I am truly sorry for not updating. I will try to update more often but uni is kicking my ass so I'm not promising anything.  
> If you like the story, please leave a comment/kudos.

One thing that Taemin never thought that would happen is that Jongin stops spending time with him.

And it's not like they totally stopped talking or anything, but when Jongin is not in class or doing homework, he's hanging out with Sehun and leaves Taemin alone. And Taemin is trying to be happy for him, he wanted him to have other friends after all, but it hurts in a way he can't really name, can't describe.

Since Jongin abandoned him, he decided to get a little closer to Jinki. Surprisingly, they get along pretty well. Jinki is a bit older than Taemin but they have a lot in common and Taemin likes spending time with him.

But no lies, he misses Jongin, he misses their movie nights and late night talks and he just misses his best friend in general.

"And have you tried to talk to him? Since he left you for my own friend?" Jinki laughs, plopping onto Taemin's bed.

"I didn't have the chance. He comes home from class, throws his bag in the corner and leaves again to study with Sehun." Taemin sighs dramatically. "He doesn't love me anymore."

He is joking but when he said it, it hurt him. He has this weird, uncomfortable feeling in his chest. Jinki frowns.

"You sure they are studying? Because whenever Sehun comes home, he doesn't really look tired from studying."

Taemin freezes. It's not like he cares if Jongin's into girls or guys. He doesn't. He loves his friend no matter what. But he feels betrayed that Jongin never told him. A lot of things would make much more sense if he came out, if he told him the truth.

He remembers the night at the festival, when Jongin was clinging to him, saying all that weird things. He remembers the quick kiss he gave to his sleeping friend and once again, his chest uncomfortably tightens.

Jinki notices and immediately regrets saying it. "Damn, sorry. I didn't know..."

Taemin looks up, confused. "Didn't know what?" but he knows what Jinki means, he knows way too well and he doesn't want to hear it, he doesn't need anyone else other than himself to know. But at the same time, he needs to hear it. He needs to hear the words as if that would make it more real.

The older of the two opens him mouth to say it and Taemin takes a deep breath in when the door bursts open and Jongin stumbles inside, Sehun right behind him. They're both laughing, their cheeks and noses deep shade of pink from the wind blowing outside.

"Oh hey." Jongin smiles at Jinki and waves at Taemin. Sehun grins as he greets his friend.

"You're home." Taemin grits through his teeth, trying not to sound too jealous. Or jealous at all.

"Of course, dummy." Jongin rolls his eyes and grabs Sehun's hand. "We're gonna watch a movie...at Sehun's. You don't mind, right?" he looks at Jinki who shakes his head to confirm that he really doesn't mind.

"I'll just grab my stuff and leave." he adds, taking his laptop and leaving right after. As the door closes again, cutting Sehun off from saying goodbye, Taemin looks at Jinki wide-eyed.

"We haven't watched anything in ages."

"You're jealous." Jinki says simply. He doesn't say _it_ though, and Taemin is honestly glad. He doesn't need to be told. Not anymore.

***

"Okay, was this necessary?" Sehun huffs and sits on his bed while Jongin tries to find the movie to watch. The older of the two shrugs. He knows what the younger is talking about but he doesn't want to talk about it. It's not like there's much to talk about. He didn't do it on purpose. But seeing him with Jinki, again, made him angry, so he just grabbed his laptop and left.

"You didn't even give me the notes from Literature. Jongiiin." Sehun whines. Jongin flips him off. Sure, he just wanted to give Sehun his notes from the literature class and enjoy the afternoon with his best friend after weeks of not having enough time. But Taemin has Jinki now to spend time with.

Why the hell is he even trying? If Taemin wanted to spend time with him, he would find a way, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slowburn who? I'm not good at that....

"This is stupid."

Jongin nods. He's well aware.

"Jongin. I am your friend, but this is _stupid._ "

Jongin pokes Sehun in the ribs to shut him up. This is really dumb, he knows. But he's desperate. He wants to know what he hell does Taemin feel. Ever since that ' _I'm gonna watch a movie with Sehun'_ incident, Taemin got...weird. He got up way too early in the morning to be awake when Jongin wakes up. To actually talk to him.

No lies, Jongin is touched. Because it means that Taemin does want to spend time with him, even if it means that he'll be tired and sleepy for the rest of the day.

He also got more.. touchy with him. Always holds his hips when he's passing by him in the dorms, and it's not like there's not enough room, but he's just always so  _close_ to him.

Not only it confuses Jongin a lot, but it also gives him hope. Is he this touchy because he likes touching him? Does he want to touch him in a different way? The thought alone makes his cheeks burn.

So he decided to test his theory.

And oh god, it's so stupid and he's risking so much.

"Jongin, get off me when you still have time."

The older looks down at Sehun and shakes his head. They're on Jongin's bed, from waist covered with a blanket, under which they're still fully clothed. But it doesn't look like it since they're both shirtless.

"I won't kiss you."

"I'm not asking you to. Just pretend."

They hear foot steps and Jongin's heartbeat gets rapid. He leans down and presses his lips on Sehun's cheek. Oh god, what is he _doing?_

The keys rattle and door opens. Jongin's heart stops as he hears the sharp intake of breath and his head flies up, cheeks flushed because he's embarassed. Not because he got caught ("caught") but because he can't believe he's actually doing it.

Taemin stands there, keys in one hand, bookbag in the other, mouth agape. Sehun looks like he wants to die. Jongin doesn't look like it. He actually does want to.

His best friend drops the bag. "Uhm... I'll leave."

"Taemin, wait." he tries to get up from the bed, but he's tangled in the blanket so he almost falls on his face. "Wait!" he mumbles as he's trying to untangle himself.

"I'll _leave._ " He says firmly and his cheeks are even redder than Sehun's and Jongin's and he sounds hurt.

"Shoot me." Jongin mutter as the door closes behind the older one.

"Gladly." Sehun huffs out, pushes his friend away to grab his shirt. "You hurt him."

"He was just embarrassed."

"Of course he was embarrassed, you asshat. He walked in on his two friends pretending to have sex. Who wouldn't be embarrassed."

Jongin sighs as he dresses up himself. "It proves nothing."

"No, it proves that you're an idiot. Instead of making him jealous, try talking to him."

But the door opens again and Jongin is an idiot so he pulls Sehun close and kisses him square on the mouth.

***

Jinki just got out of his room when he got the phone call.

"Taemin? You're okay?"

"You were right, god you were right." he mumbles and Jinki doesn't know what the hell is he talking about.

"Taemin?"

"I just walked in on them having sex, Jinki. I just saw them with my own eyes."

Jinki feels awful. Because he knows how much Jongin means to Taemin. But also because he knows the truth. Because Sehun trusts him and not even him is okay with Jongin's plan. He turns on his heel and walks quickly to Taemin's and Jongin's dorm.

"Are you sure?"

"They were _naked. And kissing._ Jinki I'm not stupid, I can tell when someone's doing it!"

And he sounds so hurt and like he's crying. Jinki is probably gonna slap him when he gets there.

He opens the door to their dorm room just to be welcomed by the sight of Jongin and Sehun kissing. He stops.

"Sehun."

The said boy looks up, pushing Jonging away in the process. "Jinki.."

"What the fuck happened here. And where's Taemin."

Jongin looks lost and he feels so stupid and he wants to know where Taemin is too.

"You." Jinki points at Jongin. "You are such a dick. Did it help? Did it make you feel better? He was trying! He wakes up every day three hours earlier just to spend few minutes with you and what does he get in return?"

"Jinki.."

"Don't. Save it. I don't want to hear it. Now I'm going to find Taemin and he's gonna spend the night in our room. Sehun are you coming with me?"

The youngest nods, standing up and grabbing his stuff.

"Think about what you did. And think really hard. Because this was stupid and it only hurt him."

"Does anyone care about what I feel?" Jongin cries out. Both Jinki and Sehun stop in their tracks. "Does anyone care how I felt during those months when I had to listen to him talking about his dates, about all the pretty girls he made out with? No of course no one does. Because everything, every fucking thing, is about Taemin and his feelings."

He's mad so he grabs his jacket and his keys and walks out of the door. "Leave."

They do. He leaves too. He needs some fresh air. He needs to think.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Despite Jinki's pleas, Taemin returns to his dorm later that night. He expects to find Jongin there but the younger is nowhere to be found. It upsets him.

They need to talk. Jinki told him that what he had seen wasn't real. And that's why they need to talk about it. Taemin needs to be clear about his feeling just as Jongin needs to be clear about his.

He sits on Jongin's bed and sighs. Did they just mess everythign up? Their friendship? This was supposed to be the best time of their lives. They were looking forward to this, to spend time together, only the two of them.

But this is the exact opposite. 

The door opens and Jongin stumbles inside. He's drunk and when he sees Taemin, he snorts. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Taemin mumbles, standing up to help him but the younger groans and steps back, away from him.

"Barely. You're always with...with him." He spits out. "Go back to him. Or to anyone else. I don't want you here."

Taemin sighs, stepping closer to Jongin anyway. "Don't do this to me."

" _I_ am doing something to you?" Jongin is mad by this point, so angry, and Taemin just wants to grab him and hug it out. "I am not doing anything to you, Taemin! You are killing me! I have to sit there and listen to you talking about the girls you made out with. You are so so stupid, Taemin, so so stupid. You don't even see how much I love you because all you care about is-" 

Taemin takes a final step and covers Jongin's mouth and presses the boy against his chest. "Shut up, please just. Shut up."

Jongin looks down at him, his eyes shinning with unshed  tears. They're standing there in silence, just staring at each other.

"We need to talk, Jongin."

The said boy mumbles something into Taemin's palm but the older doesn't uncover his mouth. 

"Listen to me, carefully." he takes a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie, I used to see you as my friend only. I never thought of you as someone I want to date or even kiss. But... it's not like that anymore. I want to... I..."

He steps back and shakes his head. Suddenly he doesn't know what to say. "The night, at the festival. You... You told me weird things and I ... Jesus Christ, Jongin, what have you done."

Jongin stands there, by the door, and doesn't say anything, clutching the hem of his jacket.

"I am jealous of Sehun because you two are suddenly so close."

"But  _you_ are my best friend." Jongin whispers. "He'll never replace you."

Taemin chuckles humorlessly. "Yeah..."

"What you saw.... It's not like that. I'm.. I am not dating him."

Taemin knows, but he doesn't say anything. Jongin is finally talking and he's not going to interrupt him.

The younger slides down by the door and sits on the floor, knees against his chest. "I fucked up. I wanted to make you jealous, I guess? I wanted to know what you really feel for me, you know? If anything..."

Taemin moves closer and then sits beside him. 

"I am so confused. Why... why were you so upset if you don't feel anything? Why can't I have someone if you see me only as your friend?"

Taemin knows that it's a bad idea. He knows Jongin, he knows that he doesn't remember anything that happens when he's drunk. He's still taking the risk.

"I told you...Jonginnie, I...I don't want to share you with anyone. I can't. You can't do this to me, you can't make me fall for you and then break my heart like this."

He takes Jongin's face into his hands, gently turns his head to the side and presses his lips against his. There are no fireworks, no butterflies in his stomach, just this warmth spreading into his body as Jongin kisses back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are only two more chapters left, woW. I have no idea when I will get to write that but I'll try to update as soon as possible. There might be smut in the next chapter so brace yourself I guess?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I haven't updated in a while - again, I got sick and then last week happened. I'm still not okay so this is kind of a distraction for me? I don't know.   
> I promised smut in the last chapter but it's not happening. Let's leave it until the end.

Jongin's eyelashes flutter and he groans. His head hurts like hell. He doesn't dare to open his eyes because the light is too sharp, he knows. He turns on his stomach and immediately freezes. There's undeniably a human body next to him. The warmth radiating from the said body seeps through Jongin's clothes. It's nice. Comfortable even. But who the hell is it.  
He doesn't remember a damn thing from the previous night, beside fucking up everything. Then he got drunk and that's where his memories fade into a big black mess.  
He finally opens his eyes, carefully looking at the human cuddling him.

It's Taemin.

His heart skips a beat.

What? How? When?

He yelps when Taemin opens his eyes. The older boy smiles and Jongin gets even more confused. Isn't he mad? After everything he has done, he is still smiling at him?  
He whines and closes his eyes again. "What did I do?"

"You confessed." His best friends answers easily.  
  
"I did _what_?"

"Confessed your eternal, oh so strong and undeniable love for me. You proposed." Now, he's just teasing him and Jongin grabs a pillow and hits him with it.

"Asshole."

"Yah! You're not getting any if you'll talk to me like that."

Jongin chokes on his own spit as Taemin says that, leading to the older bursting out laughing. Then he scoots even closer, hugging him tightly. "I guess you don't remember my confession either?"

Jongin blinks at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

He can't believe his own ears. Is that even possible? It's not like he didn't have a feeling that Taemin likes him too, but this still feels like a damn dream. The older giggles and presses a little kiss onto Jongin's cheek, then he pulls away and stretches while yawning.

"Are you hungry?" he asks but Jongin ignores the question.

"Are we not going to talk about this? You _confessed_ to me."

"You did the same." Taemin shruggs. "We talked about it yesterday. You cried, confessed, I cried, confessed, we made out. That's it."

"We made out?"

"I just said so." the older rolls his eyes and Jongin sits up and pouts.

"Then make out with me again, I want to remember it." At which Taemin just laughs and shakes his head.

"Breakfast first. Then brush your teeth and then I might."

**

Sehun blinks slowly at the two of them, then looks down on their hands and then back at their faces. "What did I miss?"

Jinki nudges him with his shoulder, the answer being more than obvious.

"Fucking finally, you two."

They talk for a bit, not a word about last night though. Jongin is glad. He doesn't need to hear anything more about it. Not anymore. He's content as it is now.

He has a history class in the afternoon which he really wants to skip but doesn't dare to at the same time. Taemin has a class on his own anyway, so he'd do nothing productive, if he stayed in the dorm.

He suffers through the two hours of boring history stuff and then walks back to the dorms slowly. He's tired and he really wants to take a long hot shower and then eat and sleep. Maybe cuddle with Taemin before sleeping.

 But as he opens the door, he groans and spins around, ready to walk out again. "Really, Jinki? How much of a cockblock are you?"

The oldest laughs at this and sends him a finger heart. "You actually have no idea honey. But don't worry, I was just here to get some notes, I'm leaving."

"Then hurry up."

Taemin laughs at his eagerness and Jinki stands up, notebook in his hand. "Be safe kids. Use a condom."

"Jesus Christ, Jinki!" Taemin screeches and Jongin stands there, blushing furiously.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so we're finally at the end. To be completely honest, this didn't turn out the way I wanted or planned so I don't really know if I'm happy with it. But fuck it, let's just end this journey shall we.  
> Any kind of feedback is appreciated.

"Was he serious?" Jongin asks after a while and closes the door. Taemin chuckles nervously and shrugs.

"Who knows."

"Do you want to?" The younger sits down beside Taemin, puts his head on Taemin's shoulder and looks up at him. His cheeks are tinted red and he's biting his lip. Taemin's heart is beating way too fast.

"It depends on you. If you want to. But i'd rather take things slow."

"How slow?" Getting more confident, he swings one leg over Taemin's and sits on his lap. The older blushes, still not used to having Jongin so close.

"I don't know baby, I just don't want to mess it up for us."

He wants Jongin, of course he wants him, who wouldn't? And he likes him for so long and if this means making him his entirely then yes, he really  _wants_ him. But he doesn't want to rush things. Jongin could regret it later. He doesn't want that.

Jongin looks down and bites his lower lip, when Taemin calls him 'baby'. He's been called a baby several times already but never in this sense. Never as a pet name. It makes his stomach hurt, in the best way possible.

They sit in silence for a while but it's not uncomfortable. Strangely, this feels so right. For Jongin it has always felt right, to be close to Taemin, but when his feelings got in the way, sometimes he felt uneasy in the older's presence. But this, this is so much different, so much better. It feels  _right._

Taemin carefully places his hand on Jongin's cheek and leans in. The kiss they share is innocent, only lips touching, closed mouths. Then Jonginy slighty parts his lips, licking Taemin's bottom one with the tips of his tongue. The kiss deepens and the younger of the two wraps his arms around Taemin's neck, shifting on his lap. His butt is right on Taemin's crotch and the latter sighs into the kiss, his hands gripping Jongin's waist tightly.

"Baby.." he whispers. He sounds needy and it takes all his willpower not to thrust up to meet Jongin's hips.

"It's okay." the younger assures him. "We both want it." To show him, he grinds his hips down. They both groan and Taemin throws his head back.

"I want to feel you." Jongin mumbles. Taemin looks at him with wide eyes.

"As in..?"

Jongin chuckles breathily while  still grinding onto Taemin's clothed dick. "No. Not yet. At least not today."

The older nods.

"But the jeans are uncomfortable. And I want you to cum all over my hand."

Taemin chokes on his breath. "Fuck baby."

"You will." he kisses him quickly and starts unbuttoning his pants. Taemin does the same and the taller stands up to take it off. Once they're naked from waist down, Jongin sits back on Taemin's lap, taking hold of both of their members, stroking them slowly.

This is strange. He's obviously jerked off before but always alone, always only himself. Doing this to someone else, Taemin out of all people, is strange. Not bad , just..interesting.

Taemin's dick is warm and hard in his hand and he tightens his grip. Taemin moans softly and Jongin puts his forehead on Taemin's shoulder, panting heavily.

"You feel so good baby." The older assures him. It makes Jongin want to make him feel even better. 

They're both so worked up that it doesn't take long until they're both cumming. Jongin comes first but doesn't stop jerking Taemin off.

They're both sweaty and sticky but also content and smiling like idiots.

***

When they meet up with Jinki and Sehun later, their two friends immediately notice something's different.

"Did you finally get laid?" Sehun says jokingly and starts laughing when he sees their expression. "Oh my god."

"Did you use the condom, as I told you?" Jinki snickers and Taemin hits his shoulder.

"Stop it."

Jongin is quiet, his ears are flaming red but he has a little smile playing on his lips. Finally, he's sure that he will enjoy the rest of the semester. And he can totally see his mom's reaction when he tells her that he and Taemin are dating.

(What he doesn't know is that both of their moms have been hoping for them to get together for ages.)


End file.
